


Призраки

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux is So Done, As fluffy as villains get, Bottom Kylo Ren, Canon Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Ghost(s), Ghost Sex, Ghost biology???, Ghosts, Ghosts aren't as scary when benevolent Force ghosts are canon, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Top Armitage Hux, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Какое-то время он проспал без сновидений. Хакс открыл глаза и по изменившемуся свету, пробивающемуся сквозь прозрачные колышущиеся занавески, понял, что прошло несколько часов. Настала глубокая ночь. Прямо за занавесками на балконе стояла знакомая фигура и смотрела на него. Сначала Хакс видел сквозь нее далекие светящиеся точки звезд, но затем фигура обрела плотность. Хакс моргнул, и видение исчезло. Нет, не исчезло. На спину между лопаток опустилась холодная рука, ладонь была грубой и мозолистой. Лежавший позади него на кровати весил достаточно для того, чтобы продавить матрас. Хакс не почувствовал, как он забрался в постель. Потому что он просто в ней материализовался. Как же он раздражал.Рука скользнула ниже, прошлась по ребрам и животу, ущипнув мягкую кожу, кончики пальцев проникли в пупок, заставив вздрогнуть. Хакс вздохнул и потянулся, выгнув спину и прижимаясь к телу позади себя.— Рен, — сказал он слабым голосом. — Убирайся.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Призраки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806474) by [sigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo). 



> Special thanks to sigo for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

Сверкающие хрустальные люстры отбрасывали на стены маленькие светящиеся пятна, плавающие по мрамору и бархату. Хакс потягивал шампанское, улыбаясь шутке, которую не слушал, и обнимал пожилую женщину рядом с собой, незаметно запустив руку в ее сумочку. Она почти растаяла в его объятьях, ее голубая кожа приобрела красивый фиолетовый оттенок. Хакс достал из сумочки чип на тысячу кредитов и сунул себе в карман. Мог взять больше, если бы захотел. Самых богатых посетителей Канто-Байт было на удивление легко обворовать. Но лучше брать понемногу у каждой цели, не так заметно. Практически незаметно, если красть всего по нескольку тысяч у каждого. В конце концов, они свободно держали в сумочках фишки по тысяче кредитов. Однако со временем ему придется покинуть планету, а не просто перемещаться из одного казино в другое. Неразумно слишком долго оставаться на одном месте, учитывая цену, назначенную недавно возрожденной Республикой за его голову. Люди требовали крови Старкиллера.

Хакс поцеловал женщину в щеку и двинулся дальше, рассеянно солгав, что ему нужно добыть новую порцию выпивки. Он выпил свое шампанское и, проходя мимо дроида-официанта, поставил пустой бокал на поднос. Хакс пробирался сквозь море людей в столь эпатажных нарядах, что они превращались в существ, подобных которым он никогда раньше не видел. Хакса же в его простом костюме могли бы спутать с официантом. Излишества вызывали у него чувство неловкости. Он обогнул мужчину, увешанного драгоценностями так, что, продав их, можно было бы трижды обеспечить едой выпускной класс Хакса в Арканисианской академии. Люди ели пищу достаточно тяжелую, чтобы Хакс заработал расстройство желудка, и гораздо больше, чем необходимо для утоления голода. Пили больше, чем необходимо для того, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше и по-настоящему опьянеть. Рвоту по углам быстро убирали снующие по залу дроиды, они же провожали захмелевших посетителей в их комнаты. Хакс не станет скучать по многим вещам в этих дворцах обжорства.

По галактическому стандартному календарю наступило время сбора урожая, и некоторые залы казино подсветили оранжевым светом. Все столы ломились от тыкв, а в качестве аперитива сегодня предлагали маленькие стаканы тыквенного супа. Когда Хакс прошел мимо открытого балкона, в воздухе повеяло приятной прохладой. Он избегал оранжевых залов, подозревая, что перекрашенных в светлый цвет волос недостаточно, чтобы сделать его неузнаваемым. Всего год назад он был лицом Первого Ордена, вероятно, окружающие просто не обращали на него внимания. Ведь он набивал их карманы так же долго, как и генерал Органа. И все же не стоило расслабляться. Хакс оставался в безопасности в белых и желтых комнатах, под серебряным светом звезд, в котором его волосы не отливали рыжиной.

Он чуть не вытащил бумажник у предложившего ему закурить мужчины, но передумал. Ему хватало кредитов. Неоправданный риск был не в его стиле. «Если я все еще тот же самый человек. Нет, я не изменился». На самом деле ему пришла пора двигаться дальше, и колебался он только из-за большой, удобной кровати в номере наверху. Ему не хотелось, вероятно, навсегда, возвращаться на тесную койку своего корабля, ведь следующим пунктом назначения являлось Дикое Пространство. Эта кровать манила его сильнее, чем любая сумма кредитов и бессмысленная лесть, которую ему могли предложить эти безмозглые люди. И Хакс побрел к сверкающим золотым лифтам, которые должны были доставить его в уединенные апартаменты.

Хакс запер дверь и придвинул к ней книжную полку, чтобы выиграть несколько секунд для перезарядки бластера, если кто-то из персонала отеля соблазнится наградой. Канто-Байт, раскинувшийся под балконом, сверкал. Хакс разделся и закурил в тишине новую сигару. Закончив, он затушил ее о перила и бросил вниз, а затем задернул занавески. Хакс оставил балконные двери открытыми, потому что скучал по холоду космоса. Прохладный ветерок времени урожая служил подходящей заменой, обдувая обнаженную кожу. Хакс забрался в постель без одежды для сна, чувствуя, как по коже скользит шелковое постельное белье, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Он вполне мог обойтись без определенных излишеств. Но, возможно, прежде чем покинуть цивилизованные миры, имело смысл обзавестись шелковым халатом.

Какое-то время он проспал без сновидений. Хакс открыл глаза и по изменившемуся свету, пробивающемуся сквозь прозрачные колышущиеся занавески, понял, что прошло несколько часов. Настала глубокая ночь. Прямо за занавесками на балконе стояла знакомая фигура и смотрела на него. Сначала Хакс видел сквозь нее далекие светящиеся точки звезд, но затем фигура обрела плотность. Хакс моргнул, и видение исчезло. Нет, не исчезло. На спину между лопаток опустилась холодная рука, ладонь была грубой и мозолистой. Лежавший позади него на кровати весил достаточно для того, чтобы продавить матрас. Хакс не почувствовал, как он забрался в постель. Потому что он просто в ней материализовался. Как же он раздражал.

Рука скользнула ниже, прошлась по ребрам и животу, ущипнув мягкую кожу, кончики пальцев проникли в пупок, заставив вздрогнуть. Хакс вздохнул и потянулся, выгнув спину и прижимаясь к телу позади себя.

— Рен, — сказал он слабым голосом. — Убирайся.

— Ты улетаешь завтра, — утверждая, а не спрашивая, произнес Кайло. Его раздражающая привычка вторгаться в сознание Хакса никуда не делась и после смерти.

— Да, и я предпочел бы немного поспать.

— Врешь.

— Я хочу, чтобы кровать была в моем полном распоряжении.

Кайло не стал спорить. Похоже, в этом своем желании он не соврал. Ледяная, но сухая рука скользнула ниже по коже Хакса, и Кайло удивленно рыкнул:

— Ты побрился?

— Какой смысл красить волосы, если лобок меня выдаст? — спросил Хакс, допустив в голос нотки снисходительности.

— Его никто не видит, — ответил Кайло и впился ногтями в нежную плоть прямо над членом, заставив Хакса охнуть. Другой рукой Кайло обнял его за плечи, перевернув лицом к себе.

— Ты сдох, — сказал Хакс, не удержавшись от ухмылки. Произносить эти слова оказалось по-своему приятно. — Согласно традиции, после смерти связи разрываются, Рен. Какое тебе дело до того, возьму ли я кого-то в свою постель?

— Хм. У нас была связь?

— Конечно, нет, — ухмылка Хакса исчезла, его хорошее настроение перетекло к Кайло, как вода, бегущая по острым камням между двумя заводями. Кайло свернул кривыми зубами, улыбнувшись, его смех в темноте комнаты больше смахивал на рычание. Он не светился. Хакс мог и не узнать, что призраки должны светиться, если бы Кайло не прожужжал ему об этом все уши, впервые появившись рядом с ним после того, как Хакс покинул Экзегол, обожжённый, но вполне живой, спасибо бронежилету.

Наплыв бессвязной теологической информации убил первоначальный страх Хакса и вскоре начал вызывать раздражение. У Кайло отсутствовала серебристая аура, но тени на его коже отливали синим даже в флуоресцентном освещении корабля Хакса. В гостиничном номере они превратились в темно-синие. Кайло был бледнее, чем при жизни, в буквальном смысле обескровленным, а глаза стали темными и безжизненными. Многочисленные нити шрамов на его теле сменили цвет с розового на фиолетовый. Он стал похож на мертвеца, выскакивающего из-под детской кровати в ужастике. По коже Хакса пробежал холодок. По ощущениям — он словно лежал голым перед открытым морозильником. Любой другой — любой другой в здравом уме, напомнил Хаксу его мозг, — испытывал бы что угодно, только не усталость, столкнувшись с таким жутким призраком. Даже с призраком бывшего любовника. Извращение чего-то, некогда хорошего, заставило бы слабое сердце сжаться. Но, разумеется, Кайло и Хакс никогда не были хорошими. И, несмотря на холод, у Хакса быстро встал.

«И ты снова здесь. Мне следовало знать, что даже твоя смерть не избавит меня от твоего присутствия».

— Ты бы тогда отказался от планов убить меня? — тихо рассмеялся Кайло.

— Хм, нет. Что тебе нужно, чтобы пойти мучить кого-то другого?

— Тебе же нравится, — Кайло крепче сжал его, прижимаясь плотнее. Соски Хакса затвердели. На ощупь Кайло оставался таким же крепким, как всегда, но при жизни он был горячим, как печка, нагревая всю кровать Хакса, просто лежа в ней. — Ты станешь по мне скучать.

Поцелуи, как и холод, были непривычны. Раньше Хакс их не позволял. Физическое удовлетворение — это одно, но он не нуждался в том, чтобы его сокомандующий, а затем и Верховный лидер, слюнявил его как пьяный школьник. Словно они были влюблены друг в друга. Именно так подумал Кайло в их первую ночь, когда он преследовал Хакса, и тот позволил завладеть своим ртом.

«Я думал, что мне придется умереть, чтобы ты признался, Хакс. И очень рад, что я здесь и могу это увидеть».

Поцелуи не являлись признанием, но Хакс знал, что не сможет убедить в этом Кайло, и поэтому поцеловал его крепче, чтобы заставить замолчать.

Хакс целовал его сейчас по той же причине: «Заткнись, Рен». Кайло крепче сжал его в объятиях, из ледяной его кожа начала становиться приятно прохладной. Возможно, Хакс согревал его, а может, он просто привык. Хакс закинул ногу на бедро Кайло, чтобы прижаться теснее, потереться об него вставшим членом. Яйца поджались в ответ на холод. Кайло целовался так, как Хакс и представлял, вероятно, потому, что он вытянул нужную информацию из головы Хакса. Жулик. Если бы Хакс не отвечал на поцелуй с такой же страстью, Кайло поглотил бы его. Но Хакс отвечал. Он прижался к Кайло, уравновешивая их, его горячий рот касался холодных губ Кайло. Язык Кайло мягкой сосулькой скользнул Хаксу в рот. Хакс сосал его, пока Кайло не издал грудное рычание. От него тянуло озоном, минералами и слабо запахом чего-то травяного. Хакс помнил, что чем-то таким пахло в каюте Кайло в их прошлой жизни.

Кайло ущипнул его за сосок, и Хакс разорвал поцелуй, чтобы потянуться рукой туда, куда действительно хотел. Пальцы Кайло сомкнулась вокруг его горла, ногти были темно-фиолетовыми, пульс на запястье под ладонью Хакса не прощупывался. Такая судьба ждала кого-то вроде Кайло Рена. Что-то вроде активной вечной смерти — вместо сияющей вечной жизни, которую, по словам Кайло, вели его мать и дядя. Хакс отогнал эту мысль. Сегодня он не желал проповедей.

— Как ты меня хочешь? — спросил Кайло, нежно, дразняще сжимая его шею. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

— Можно подумать, ты меня трахал, — заметил Хакс. О, конечно, Кайло бывал в нем, и, по мнению Хакса, весьма неплохо справлялся. Но в самом широком смысле Хакс всегда оставался сверху, оседлав Кайло и доводя его до экстаза. Поначалу он стыдился — стыдился, что скачет на члене Кайло так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. С похотливым выражением лица, с раскрасневшейся от напряжения кожей на груди. Но контроль подавил стыд. Хакс не мог позволить Кайло вести в их танце. Хватало и того, что Кайло мог силой мысли швырнуть его в ближайшую стену. Не стоило позволять этому дикарю удерживать Хакса и задавать темп. Кайло мог взять его, если бы захотел, но не делал этого. Чем Хакс гордился: в качестве активного участника он был полезнее.

Кайло наклонился и сдвинул руку так, чтобы укусить Хакса за горло, оставляя цепочку скользких от слюны укусов на плече и груди, перекатывая его и подталкивая к смене ролей. Хакс уступил ему дюйм, позволив поцеловать себя, и теперь Кайло брал парсек. Хакс стукнул его по груди, звук был таким же глухим, как при жизни Кайло.

— Ложись на спину, — сказал Хакс. Какое-то мгновение Кайло не поддавался, но затем, как обычно, подчинился. Хакс набросился на него, вылизывая и посасывая соски. Кайло тихо застонал, этот звук был привычен Хаксу. Ему никогда не надоедало слушать, как этот могучий человек настолько теряет себя от прикосновений его языка.

Кайло охотно и развратно раздвинул ноги. Хакс потянулся к прикроватному столику за дешевыми пакетиками гостиничной смазки, которые должны были там лежать, но Кайло кашлянул.

— Нет, не смей. Это странно, — прорычал Хакс.

— Слишком поздно. Давай же, — почти проскулил Кайло.

Хакс пропихнул руку между бедер Кайло, под твердый и абсурдно большой член, и обнаружил, что его дырка уже скользкая.

— Это не так возбуждающе, как тебе кажется, — прошипел Хакс. — Это... это призрачная слизь.

— Зато эффективно, — возразил Кайло. — Что ты, конечно, в состоянии оценить.

Хакс взял его за лодыжки и, потянув вверх, согнул Кайло пополам и закинул его колени себе на плечи. Приставил член и толкнулся, зарычав от холодной узости:

— Звезды!

— Ай, крифф! Мог бы еще немного подготовить, Хакс...

— Ты мертв, — шикнул на него Хакс.

— Тогда продолжай. Думаешь, у тебя и мертвые заговорят?

— Они у меня закричат, — и Хакс приступил к доказательствам.

Член Кайло покачивался в такт толчкам. Хаксу никогда не нравилось порно: все видео в голонете показывали мужчин его телосложения пищащими жадными подстилками. Хакс мог оценить эстетику, но не представлял себя на их месте. То, что происходило сейчас, всегда было лучше любого видео или мокрого сна: Кайло, лишенный своей развевающейся одежды и шлема, обнаженный и мускулистый, под Хаксом. Этот капризный рот молил о большем, широко раскрытые темные глаза смотрели почти неверяще, пухлые губы приоткрылись. Хорошенький. Он был хорошеньким. И целиком принадлежал Хаксу. Даже Сноук не имел Кайло таким образом. Хакс был в этом абсолютно уверен.

— Скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь, — ломаным голосом попросил Кайло.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю, — Хакс толкнулся сильнее, глубже, заставив Кайло вскрикнуть.

— Хочу... крифф... услышать... ах.

— Ты жалок, Рен. Если я тебе прикажу, будешь умолять меня доминировать. Я не приказываю тебе лишь из милосердия. Милосердия, которого я не должен был проявлять... — Хакс замолчал, закрыв глаза от желания кончить, когда Кайло сжался вокруг его члена. Невыразимый холод его тела — если это было его тело, и Хакс не считал, что его можно так назвать, — помогал сдерживаться. — Тебе же это нужно? Большой и страшный лорд ситхов не знает, кто он такой, без растягивающего задницу члена.

— Я не ситх, — возразил Кайло. Но в его голосе не слышалось гнева, только желание.

— Нет. Ты ведь теперь никто, не так ли? Ты просто мертв.

— Хакс, я сейчас...

— Что? Забрызгаешь мою постель эктоплазмой?

— И забрызгаю, если ты не начнешь следить за языком! Крифф, Хакс, пожалуйста...

— Ты даже не можешь угрожать мне, тут же не начиная умолять, — огрызнулся Хакс, но затем сжалился, вбивая Кайло в матрас. Кровать под ними скрипела при каждом толчке.

Кайло потянул его вниз, пытаясь поцеловать еще раз, чувствуя подступающий оргазм. Хакс уже отвешивал ему пощечины за подобную неосторожность. Когда-то он думал, что Кайло кончает скорее от пощечин, чем от секса. Но в этот раз Хакс не сопротивлялся. Он склонился над распростертым телом Кайло и поцеловал его, посасывая нижнюю губу и вылизывая холодный рот.

«Я захотел тебя с той самой секунды, как увидел», — подумал Кайло, транслируя слова прямо в мозг Хакса.

«Если бы ты мне позволил, я бы трахнул тебя той же ночью, а может, и раньше. Нагнул бы над столом в конференц-зале».

Кайло никогда не нагибал Хакса над столами, но уж точно не из-за нехватки попыток в самом начале. Образ отпечатался перед мысленным взором Хакса, и он со стоном кончил. Он бы смутился, но смущение осталось в прошлом. Да и идея имела определенную привлекательность. Кайло мог быть неопытным (Хакс подозревал, что тот ни с кем не занимался сексом после их первого раза. Кайло оказался таким сентиментальным). Хакс тоже ни с кем не спал, он был занятым человеком. Был. Но Кайло умел трахаться, Хакс научил его. Он сформировал предпочтения Кайло по своему вкусу — страстно, жестко и грубо. Мысль о том, чтобы оказаться принимающей стороной, подтолкнула его к пику. Тяжело дыша, он разорвал поцелуй.

— Крифф, Хакс. Звезды, Хакс, — бормотал Кайло.

Хакс до самого основания погрузился во влажный холод того, что осталось от Кайло в галактике. Кайло поцеловал его в подбородок, и Хакс осознал, что один из них плачет. Он не знал кто. Хакс просунул руку между ними, чтобы сжать член Кайло и приласкать его, пока сам двигался в посторгазменной неге. Кончив, Кайло закричал и сжался вокруг члена Хакса так крепко, что в животе у Хакса, несмотря на едва закончившийся оргазм, вспыхнул слабый жар. Дыхание Кайло холодило шею Хаксу. Ему захотелось принять горячий душ. Он задумался, не слишком ли устал Кайло, чтобы присоединиться к нему? Спят ли призраки? Спит ли Кайло тогда же, когда и Хакс?

— Смерть тебе к лицу, — заметил Хакс, с громким хлюпаньем вытащив член. — Так ты не можешь разрушить комнату.

Во время службы на «Финализаторе» он подавал запросы на ремонт, выходя за рамки всяких приличий. Кайло любил в экстазе разбивать лампы.

Кайло рассмеялся — он выглядел томным, хорошо выебанным.

— Даже для секса требуется слишком большая концентрация, — ответил он. Сперма, покрывающая его живот толстыми нитями, имела отчетливо синий оттенок, и Хакс подумал, что дело не только в ночном освещении. Он проследил, как она впиталась в живот Кайло, полностью исчезнув.

— Иди в душ.

Хакс тяжело плюхнулся рядом:

— Потом станет еще хуже. Ты станешь на ощупь как кусок льда.

— Так ты хочешь пообниматься?

— Отвали.

Кайло прижался к спине Хакса, осторожно расправив между ними одеяло, чтобы избежать соприкосновений с кожей Хакса. Дыхание, касающееся шеи Хакса, по-прежнему оставалось холодным. Кайло поцеловал Хакса в шею. Хакс положил его руку себе на талию.

— Я скучаю по твоей рыжине, — сказал Кайло.

— А я совсем по тебе не скучаю, — тихо ответил Хакс. — Моя жизнь значительно улучшилась во всех сферах.

Кайло уткнулся мертвым лицом ему в шею, и Хакс почувствовал, что он улыбается. Когда наступило утро, он, как обычно, исчез. Но когда душ Хакса заполнил освежитель паром, на зеркале проявился отпечаток большой ладони. Хакс собрал вещи, поднялся на борт корабля и задумался о смерти.

Кайло как-то сказал, что нечувствительные к Силе не становятся ее частью после смерти. Во многих отношениях это приносило облегчение. Но также означало, что их время ограничено. И если Хакс сейчас позволит Кайло побыть главным, этот жест нельзя будет расценить как отказ от власти. Первый Орден уничтожен, а сам Кайло мертв. Неоправданный риск исчез. Хаксу показалось, что он услышал за спиной тихий смешок, когда выводил свой корабль из атмосферы Канто-Байт.

— Смейся сколько угодно, — язвительно отозвался он, рассеянно проведя пальцами по шраму от бластерного выстрела на груди. — Я победил.

Хакс почувствовал на щеке холодный поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Примечание автора:_ Никто не рассказал Хаксу, что нечувствительность к Силе не избавляет его от Силового ада, ведь он использовал планету кайберов, чтобы взорвать систему Хосниан.


End file.
